


Rappers X Reader

by Bad_boys_666



Category: Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, Xanarchy, lil xan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Moaning, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boys_666/pseuds/Bad_boys_666
Summary: I'll do most rappers or singers x Reader. So suggest any you want.
Relationships: Lil xan/reader, Lil xan/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Rappers X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is lil Xan x Reader  
> You are staying in Diablos house which is one of lil xans friends. When I'm talking about lil Xan I will call him Diego, Xan etc. So don't get confused. And enjoy~

I sat on the large couch of Diablo's house, cuddled up to Xan. Loud, rap music blasting. Me and Diego weren't together but there was a lot of intense sexual tension between us two. Me teasing him constantly by wearing low cut shirts and short skirts that were barley there. Not to mention he loved when I had my badass act on. Xan had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other he was using to mess around on his phone. I was doing the same texting who ever and doing whatever. I itched my new tattoo on my wrist. Xan had been begging me to get a tattoo forever saying how incredibly hot it would look on me. I finally had given in today, getting a tattoo that I had secretly wanted for a long time but acted like he forced me to get it. 

Diego than set down his phone next to him and leaned into me before pulling me onto his lap. He sat there and started getting comfy when I decided to tease him by shifting my hips. He groaned as I grinded into him. Music was still blasting so nobody but me could hear him. I felt him get hard under me and turned my head whispering seductively right into his ear

" You seem to really be enjoying this Diego"

I than slowly turned my head back looked ahead acting like I wasn't doing anything and noticed Diablo was live streaming on Instagram. He yelled over the music

"I like how music is blasting and nobodys is even moving"

He laughed out looking at me and the other boys that were chilling here, I stopped grinding for a minute and responded 

" Well nobody wanted to dance with me"

I said while Diego tried to get me to keep grinding. Diablo turned to me after I said that and responded with

" Well why don't you come over here b, let's dance"

I got off of Diego's lap and he groaned at the loss of contact I just turned to him winking, while biting my lip before walking over to Diablo. He proped his phone up on a table so that he didn't have to hold it to stream. Diablo grabbed my hand pulling me close to him and dancing I giggled grabbing on to his upper arms while swaying my hips to the beat and he had his hands wrapped around my waist with one hand on my ass, I honestly did not mind, Diablo was hot not to mention I could see Diego out of the corner of my eye. He was getting pissed off by this. I kept moving to the fast beat, my hands pressed against Diablos chest as I smiled, he slapped my ass and I giggled. laughing I turned my head away from Diablo to see the live chat on his screen was blowing up with comments and hearts. I pulled away from Diablo to look and read some of the comments out loud, over the music

"Are you and Diablo dating?"

I read out that comment and it caught Xans attention. I turned to him to see him get more angry and flustered as he pulled out his phone. Just than my phone buzzed in my back pocket my phone read 'Xanxiety started a live stream' I turned to Diego seeing that he was live streaming. I also realised the number of people watching Diablo's live stream went down probobly because the were going to watch Xans stream. I opened up Diegos stream on my phone and held the speaker to my ear so I could hear what was being said

" no Diablo is not dating y/n"

He said with a tinge of anger dripping from his words and than whispered just loud enough to hear

"She's mine"

The chat exploded with people freaking out that he just said that, and a blush painted my face as I looked at Diego he made eye contact and I turned away blushing darker. He stopped his live stream and soon enough so did Diablo. I slowly walked over to the couch sitting a good three feet away from Xan still embarrassed over what he said in his stream. Diablo had turned down the music so that it was just background noise and now Diablo and the few other guys were chatting while me and Diego sat in heavy tension silence. I looked over at Diego catching him looking at me. he blushed and looked down, that made me giggle and he looked back up at me, laughing a little too

" You do know I heard what you said in your live stream"

I said and he nervously rubbed his neck 

"Yeah?"

He said and I nodded leaning over to him whispering in his ear

"and to be honest Diego, I didn't mind what you said at all"

When I pulled away from his ear he looked at me in the eyes with only slight surprise 

"Really?"

I nodded to him and he smirked but I leaned in close to him before saying 

" You know I've been craving you for a long while now"

He nodded with a smirk and leaning in closer

"so if I did this you wouldn't mind"

Diego looked up for a minute making sure Diablo and the other boys were distacted before tightly grabbing my small wrists pinning them down on the couch and he crawled on top of me, I breathed out a soft moan feeling his already hard cock pressing against me

" No I don't mind this at all"

Diego was leaning down now, his face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips I closed my eyes and leaned in, our lips barley touched before I heard Diablo yelled

"Yo Diego why don't you tell these boys what was happenin' when you woke up in that hotel room a few weeks ago!"

Diego jumped away from me and looked up to see that Diablo managed to not even look over once while saying that whole thing to catch what was happening 30 feet away from him. I was breathing heavily and I was soaked to the point where I could feel the slickness on my thighs. He stood up with a roll of the eyes directed at Diablo he reached his hand out to me helping me off the couch before walking over with me to Diablo. Diego started talking to the boys about his crazy stories as I stood next to him with a blushing, embarrassed face as I was trying to pull the hem of my skirt down to hide my wetness. I looked down at my feet, my pussy was so desperate to get fucked to the point that my legs felt weak

"Hey b you okay?"

Diablo said and I looked up quickly to see everyone that was standing in this little circle we are talking in were all looking at me now.

"Oh um yes I'm fine Diablo"

I said with a little smile, he looked at me not believing in

"You sure hun?"

Diego now said reaching his hand back around grabbing my ass tightly, with nobody seeing him doing that. I jumped but before I could respond the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped looking at me and Diablo yelled out

"Foods here!"

I breathed out as Diablo walked to the door and the other boys split away from out group. Diego slapped my ass and whispered 

"Don't worry you naughty little girl, I'll give you what you want soon enough"

He said than walked away from me with a smirk. I stood there in slight shock before Diablo called everyone over to the table to eat. It was just some basic Chinese take-out. I wasn't hungry for food though I am hungry for something completely diffrent but I sat down at the table anyway with Diego on my left and Diablo on my right. Some of the boys had left so it was just you three and two of Diablos friends. I only recognised one of them as his friend Ethan. I sat there as the boys ate. I was silent, checking my phone and just listening to the small talk between the boys, or I was, that was until I felt Diego's hand on my thigh under the table and I turned off my phone, whispering to him

"What are you doing?"

He responded back in a whisper

"Something I think you'll enjoy" 

My eyes widened 

"If Diablo looks over here he will see this"

I said secretly wanting him to keep going. He barley acknowledged my words as he slipped his hands under my skirt and pulled my panties to the side. He touched my pussy softly and a quiet, muffled moan left my mouth. I swallowed and looked up seeing everyone still distracted.

I gripped Diego's wrist tightly, God he good with his fingers I just wondered what his mouth could do. I looked up at him and stared at his lips. I asummed at this point my and Diego's chairs were right next to each other. I wanted to kiss him so bad. His lips looked so good right now, my thoughts were interrupted by Diego slipping a finger inside of me. It made my leg jerk and the other boys must be completely oblivious since they are not noticing my little whimpers and moans. I tilted my head resting it on Diego's shoulder and my body felt so overstimulated I just wanted to cum so bad and Diego was getting me so close. He moved another finger inside of me and I lifted my hand up to cover my mouth to make sure no loud moans fell out of my mouth. 

Deigo moved his other hand to my knee pushing it wider to spread my thighs more. He started going faster pumping his fingers in and out and curling them every time to hit my g-spot. I felt the warm feeling of my orgasm about to hit me when Diego slowly moved his hand away and I let go of his wrist with a pleading look. I need release so bad now. He just smirked with a sinister chuckle. 'That demon' I thought with a whimper of desperation. I nudged Diego in the arm pouting and he responded back by slapping my thigh lightly which was now even more wet with my slickness than it was before. I yelped as everyone at the table stood up and they said goodbye to us. Me and Diego already planned to sleep here so it wasn't a problem that we were still here at, I looked at my watch

"Oh wow"

I whispered to myself, it was already midnight. We all said goodbye back to Ethan and the other boy as Diablo let them out the front door. He shut the door behind him and yawned

"Damn I'm tired as fuck, imma head to bed, you guys know where the spare rooms are"

He said sleepily as he walked over to me giving me a goodnight hug I hugged him back and he kissed my cheek before walking into his bedroom and shutting the door. I looked over at Diego to see him looking at me with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow

"You done being all lovey dovey with Diablo"

If he was gonna be sarcastic I was gonna be sarcastic right back

"Well yeah he went to bed"

I said with a sweet but smug smile, he rolled his eyes with a chuckle before leaning against the table and looking at me. I looked off to the side at the wall that was basically just a window in the apartment and at the lit up lights of the dark city. It always was so pretty to me. My eyes sparkled looking at the city 

"God you're so beautiful"

I turned to Diego and smiled softly stepping up on my tippy toes to finally feel his soft warm lips against mine. I felt warmth course through me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down into me, making the kiss so much deeper. Our tongues touched lightly and I pulled away just a little with glossed over eyes and separated lips. I grabbed his hand

"Can you please help me with this problem I'm having"

I said moving his hand to under my tiny skirt and back to my sopping wetness.

"Well of course baby, Why didnt you just ask sooner, if you did I would have stopped teasing you and let you cum all over my hand earlier"

He whispered in my ear and I breathed out. He pushed me against the couch pulling my black lacy panties to the side before shoving two fingers back into me this time leaning Into my body and slamming his fingers in and out of my. I was moaning a little louder than before when Deigo placed his other hand over my mouth without missing a beat with his fingers pumping into me saying

" Now baby I don't think you want our little friend Diablo to hear how much of a slut your being"

Him calling me a slut made me moan louder and felt myself get closer, god I loved him degrading me. He started hitting My g-spot again and since I was still so excited from last time my tummy twisted up in knots and I felt my orgasm finally washing over my overstimulated body. I moaned into Deigos hand and My legs shook as I threw my head back. 

"Fuck baby that was hot"

He said moving his hand way from my mouth letting me breath out. He moved his other hand out from under my skirt and sucked on his fingers covered in my wetness watching that made me whimper as he moaned at the sweet taste.

" You taste as sweet at you look"

He said as I stood there with shaky legs and a blurry mind from pleasure. Deigo grabbed me pulling me to him and placing his lips back on mine and moved his hands under my skirt this time to pull down my panties. I stepped up to help him get them off me while never losing contact in our lips. He threw my panties somewhere in the corner of the living room and than picked me up, softly slinging me over his shoulder with a light yelp from me. Slight Coldness hit my warm wetness and I gasped a little making Deigo lightly laugh and place a hard slap on my ass. I moaned softly and he got to one of the spare bedrooms throwing me down, off off his shoulder and on to the large bed. I leaned on my elbows and he got on his knees on the bed before slowly leaning down and flipping my short skirt up.

"I need a little more of your sweet cum in my mouth"

He said emphasising it by running his finger across my pussy. He than leaned down a little more till his tounge licked across my pussys very slow and I sighed lightly in bliss. He flicked his eyes up to me and stared up at my face as he tested out what would make me moan. He started to lick up and down running his slick tounge across every part of my pussy stopping at different parts and than moving on till you were breathing heavily. He moved his tounge around a little knowing that every time the tip of his tounge would rub against my clit I would jerk my hips and moan loudly.

He finally stopped at my clit and latched his mouth onto it quickly sucking and circling his tounge around making sure he gave me as much pleasure as possible. I was moaning so loud at this point and my body was acting on it's own as I reached down tangling my small fingers in Deigos messy, dark hair. That just made him move his tounge faster and I gripped harder closing my eyes tight. I was slowly getting closer with every lick. 

He than moved his hands to grab my thighs and pulled me to his mouth even more and he moved his tounge even harder and faster till I moaned out loudly, not even remembering Diablo was a room over. I felt a warm tingling sensation of another orgasm and moaned out

"Oh papi!"

Deigo pulled away and gave me a smirk

"Did you just call me papi?"

I nodded with a blush and a smile of bliss. He chucked and nodded seeming to like it. 

"Well how bout you please papi then because he made you feel so good."

I nodded sitting up on my knees. He stood up and started to pull down his sweat pants as I pulled off my shirt quickly and slipped my skirt down, leaving me just in my bra. He pulled down his sweatpants and I moved my small hand up, rubbing him through his boxers, he breathed out and groaned making me smirk. I moved my hand to the band of his boxer pulling them down and letting my hand move to his now free cock

"Oh fuck baby"

He said as I slowly moved my hand, I started speeding up my hand and he threw his head back. I than moved my mouth up to his cock, he groaned louder and moved his hand to the back of my head, gentle but firmly he pushed my mouth onto his cock and I started sucking slightly moving my head and keeping my hand at the base to try to not choke.

"Look at me baby"

He said and I flicked my eyes up looking at him with heavy lids. I moved my hand and he took my moment of vulnerability to push my head completely onto his cock. I relaxed and moved my mouth slightly but still felt tears brimming at my eyes. He started moving his hips slightly, pushing him compleatly down my throat. 

Tears were starting to drip from your eyes but you enjoyed the noises he was making too much to stop. I moved my head in sync with his hips till he was basically pounding into my mouth. He would pause everytime I would go fully down on his cock before pulling out and continuing to pound. I moved my tongue and felt my spit dripping down my chin as I worked the best I could to make him feel good.

He started pausing more and pushing deeper into my throat I could tell he was getting close so I pushed my mouth deep into him and held it there still stroking what wasnt in my mouth and moving my tounge on his tip he moaned out loudly and I felt warm, thick cum drip down my throat. I swallowed it and pulled away looking at him with glossy eyes. He pet my head with a

"Good girl"

Before pushing me back onto the bed so I was on my back. He crawled on top of me, pinning both of my wrists down with only one hand and used his other hand to move his hand down feeling my wet folds

"You ready babygirl?"

He asked with lust laced in his voice I nodded and he laughed

"Tell papi what you want baby"

I blushed and looked away from him

"Come on or I could just leave right n-"

I cut him off

"No!"

He looked at me with a smirk and I looked down with a deep breath

"I want you to fuck me papi, please"

I said showing how much I wanted it by raisng my head looking up at him in the eyes and biting my lip. He smirked and kept my hands pinned while getting himself lined up before sliding in, I were so wet that it was easy for him but still stretched me in the best way possible. I whimpered softly and he finished pushing in all the way before moving.

I breathed heavy and he sped up slightly making me moan slightly. He moved his hand that was pinning down my wrist and placed it firmly on my neck. He lent down and kissed me before rocking his hips harder now slamming into me. I grabbed his upper arms and dug my nails in trying to keep from screaming in pleasure but it was just to much. Moans were spilling out of my mouth and Deigos name being repeated like a mantra. I wrapped my legs around his waist giving him and angle to go deeper. He took the opportunity and placed both of his hands on my waist so he could pull me onto him in sync with his pounding, it wasnt long till I felt that familiar, intense feeling and my body couldn't help it. The feeling of pleasure washed through my body and Deigo was not far behind his pounding got faster and he pulled out, cum spraying on my tummy. I breathed out, my body sore and weak. Deigo got up off the bed throwing me a towel as I wiped myself off. He pulled on his boxers and climbed into bed pulling me to him kissing my forehead

"You dont know how long I've wanted to do that for?"

He said with a chuckle I laughed and turned to him

"I think I have a pretty good idea"

I said and he smiled kissing my lips this time. I pushed away from Him and he raised an eyebrow

"I'm just gonna grab a drink"

I said and he nodded laying back watching as I threw on his baggy shirt which fell to my mid thighs. That was all I put on before opening the door and walking out of the bedroom. I closed the door quickly behind me and looked up to see Diablo sitting on the couch like a dad that caught his daughter coming home late. He looked at me and I raised my hand slightly waving

"..."

"..."

" I can explain"

He stopped me

"Let me guess, that moaning was definitely not from Deigo fucking you?"

He asked sarcastically 

"Well would you believe that?"

I asked him

"Not really"

He said with a laugh. I nodded laughing too

"I didn't mind that much, I wasnt sleeping anyway but I'm sure the city heard you"

He said and you tilted your head in confusion. 

"Oh um the window in your room was open, I heard you guys cuz my window was open too and our rooms were right next to each other."

I burst out laughing

"Well... since this is your apartment doesnt that mean people will think that it was you fucking me"

He nodded with a smirk and I rolled my eyes

"I mean I wish it was me"

He said and I giggled


End file.
